


Treadmill

by KrysBlack



Series: VLD Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gym AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, falling off a treadmill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: Shiro sees Lance walk into the gym and promptly falls off his treadmill





	Treadmill

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that popped in my head from an ask by PuppetMaster55 ([tumblr](http://puppetmaster55.tumblr.com) [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55#_=_)), answered by rigb0ner ([tumblr](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com) [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites))
> 
> You can find the post [here](https://krysblack.tumblr.com/post/173911166592/between-shiro-and-lance-who-is-the-i-saw-you-one)
> 
> Enjoy!

Inspired from:

 **puppetmaster55**  asked:

 

between Shiro and Lance, who is the "I saw you one day at the gym and fell down on the treadmill and now you're looking me over while trying not to laugh" and who is the "went to the gym and this guy tripped while on a treadmill and I'm trying not to laugh but oh no he's hot"

 

**rigb0ner**  answered:

 

Oh, Puppet. You send the most amusing concepts. I adore them. But, to answer this… I’m gonna say that Shiro is the one who falls on the treadmill when seeing Lance enter the gym, and Lance is the one who’s trying to hold back his laughter but thinks, “Oh no, he’s hot!” but honestly, either way is perfect to me! I can see them both in each position. I love it so much! They’re such silly, pining dorks!

 

* * *

 

 

Cardio was always so boring to Shiro. He couldn’t stand the necessary evil and always tried to do his treadmill runs when there were interesting people at the gym he could watch while zoning out.

Unfortunately, this morning the gym was surprisingly empty. Damn. So Shiro spent his twenty minute run staring out the doors to watch traffic.

He was half way through his run, mind wandering down random paths, eyes slightly glazed as he stared out the glass doors, when someone he’d never seen before came into view and walked through those same doors.

This…angel, honestly, sauntered in like he owned the place; bright blue shorts hugging his legs, white t-shirt already clinging to him from the humidity outside, dark skin glistening for the same reason. _Damn._ Shiro could just imagine how his ass looked in those shorts.

Then his eyes tracked up, up, up, to his face. _Oh shit_. The bluest eyes Shiro had ever seen were looking back at him in amusement. The man smirked, he knew he looked good, and Shiro fumbled.

One toe caught on the tread and he went down, arms flailing, as he slid off the machine to land in a heap just behind it. He groaned, wasting no time in rearranging his limbs to at least sit up. When he looked up, the man was still watching, one arm half extended as if trying to stop his fall from across the gym.

At the same time, the man was biting his lip around a grin, and it looked like he was holding in a laugh.

Shiro laughed for the both of them, hoisting himself up and dusting off his track pants. When his eyes trailed back to the man, he caught the way his cheeks flushed and grinned, a blush dusting over his own face.

“Oh my god,” the man finally blurted, “I’m standing here like an idiot, are you okay?” He moved farther into the gym toward Shiro, hand still extended.

Shiro automatically took the hand, giving it a firm shake before he realized what he’d done. “Uh,” he started. _So eloquent,_ he thought, _idiot_. “I’m Shiro, I mean, yeah, I’m fine.”

Was it his imagination, or did the man Mutter _damn_ _fine_ under his breath?

“Lance,” the man, Lance, said in reply, “I hope I didn’t interrupt your run too badly.”

Shiro shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets to keep them to himself. “Nah, I don’t particularly like running, so…”

“Maybe you need a running partner?” Lance said. It looked like he meant it as an off-hand comment, but Shiro couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

“Are you offering?” he asked.

Lance blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, then said, “yeah. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Haha...my frist non-smut Voltron fic/drabble. I hope you liked it!
> 
> <3<3


End file.
